


Retaliation

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi thanks Trip for saving her from slavery. Postep, 1.19 "Acquisition."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The darkened lights of Sickbay fell like a blanket on the two figures, standing beside one another in the empty room. In the far corner, a small cage shook threateningly. The creature inside let loose a high

pitched shriek at its visitors, who were doing their best to ignore the distraction. The woman shot an annoyed glare towards it.

"Are you sure Doctor Phlox wanted me to take a look at this?" Trip eyed his companion warily, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive posture. "It's only been a week since I had one of my people down here to check this thing out. Last I heard there was working perfect."

Hoshi yawned generously before opening her eyes. "Yes, I'm positive. You can even go ask him if you like, although I wouldn't recommend it. I've heard that Denobulans can be pretty cranky if you wake them when

they're hibernating." She clutched her pillow to her stomach, letting her eyes slip shut again. "Can we just hurry up and do this? I'd like to go back to sleep." To emphasize her point, another yawn overwhelmed her.

"Hey, you're the one who summoned me down to Sickbay in the middle of the night, sweetheart. It's not my fault this scanner thing's not working like it should." Trip took in her dishevelled appearance and tangled hair. "Nice pajamas, by the way. Bunny slippers went out of style when my momma was a kid."

"Shut up, Trip." Hoshi scowled in irritation and glanced down at her feet. "I love these slippers." She shrugged. "And I was supposed to ask you to check things out hours ago, but I forgot. At least I remembered before it was too late, right?" She flashed him a hopeful grin.

Trip lifted his tools onto the biobed. "This is too late. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't shown up at my quarters in those slippers. Good thing I've got a thing for rabbits." He grinned suggestively.

Smiling in spite of her self, Hoshi gave him a light punch on the arm. "Just get to work, or I'll leave and you'll have no one left to make fun of."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He couldn't help it. She threw him an irked glare and made a move for the door.

Lunging, Trip reached forward and caught hold of her sleeve. "Alright, Hoshi, alright. You win. Just stay?" Eyes pleading, he let out a sigh of relief as she turned back around.

 

Hoshi regarded her commanding officer with apathetic eyes, then walked with him back towards the biobed and its crawl space in the wall. She softened slightly and give Trip an exhausted smile. "I'll stay, but you

better get this fixed or Phlox will kill me."

Trip nodded, then lay down on the biobed and pulled himself length-wise into the small cavern. His legs dangled as the upper half of his body disappeared into the wall. "Don't say I never did nothing for you."

Trip's voice resonated dimly from the wall as he reached for his kit.

Quiet in concentration, he frowned at the confining walls. According to his scans, Phlox's medical equipment was in perfect working order. Trip used the palm of his hand to give his scanner a smack, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Maybe the scanner's damaged, he thought.

"Hoshi? You mind passing me another one of those scanners from my tool kit?" There was no response. Trip pulled himself into a half-sitting position, propping himself up with his elbows. He couldn't make out

anything in the dimmed lights of Sickbay.

"Hoshi?" Trip tried again, wondering absentmindedly if she went back to her quarters. Suddenly, his ears heard a sharp whir and the sound of air depressing. The bed grumbled and quickly began to extract into the

wall. In desperation, he smacked his head unkindly on the low ceiling before the biobed sealed shut, trapping him inside.

Humming cheerfully, Hoshi pulled the latch into place over the round portal, a feeling of satisfaction passing through her when she heard it click into place. A slight thud reverberated from within as Trip began

pounding his feet against the wall. She leaned in and kissed the hatch in delight. "Good night, _honey_. Sleep well." Grabbing her pillow and heading towards the door, Hoshi couldn't help but laugh at his muffled

pleas for help.

A voice called from behind her. "You know that he'll be out of there very shortly." Phlox stood in the doorway of his office, giving the young ensign an amused smile.

Hoshi eyes sparkled as she dusted her hands off in success. "I wouldn't expect any less from our chief engineer," she said. Hoshi brushed her hair out of her eyes nonchalantly with her hand. "Besides, you know what they say about marriage. " At the Denobulan's confused expression, she realized that he didn't. She bit her lip to stifle another giggle.

"Never go to bed angry," she said firmly. "Good night, doctor." With a wink, she turned gracefully and disappeared through the doorway.

Phlox nodded in thought at this strange human behaviour. It was rather fascinating.


End file.
